


There is a wildfire inside you

by Spicy_Cannoli_AKA_Lia



Series: Burning desire you can't extinguish [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I need sleep, Post Season 1, Rambly, Steve Harrington-centric, and so does steve, i have adhd and now so does Steve, probs - Freeform, spelling mistakes, this is what my mind is like, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Cannoli_AKA_Lia/pseuds/Spicy_Cannoli_AKA_Lia
Summary: Steve feels.Eleven just wants a warm place to sleep.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington
Series: Burning desire you can't extinguish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	There is a wildfire inside you

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and written in a whim. I should be working on my WIP...

Stephen Christopher Harrington wanted to sleep. 

He had had a rollercoaster of emotions for a day, and he was exhausted. 

His first emotion was anger. The thought that his cute girlfriend had cheated on him- it made him furious, and sure after a few hours, the anger turned into hurt and betrayal but by then he was slapped, bruised and alone.

His next emotion was guilt. Not about the Nancy thing, sure, maybe he should’ve stopped Tommy H when he started spraying, and  _ sure _ maybe it was a little harsh, but Nancy had hurt him, she had  _ lied _ to him and she didn’t even explain anything in the end.  He  _ did _ feel guilty though. He felt guilty for Jonathan, for the things he said -he might be childish but even he was a big enough person to admit the shit he said was uncalled for- for the fact he was getting two-timed too, and for the camera. The pictures might’ve been uncalled for and awfully creepy, but he probably didn’t have enough money to buy another one.  He felt guilty for the cinema guy, he had enough experiences cleaning his house post-party to start hating cleaning messes he didn’t make  _ thoughobviouslynotenoughtoriskbeinglonely _ _ and it was his fault the guy had extra work anyway so he might as well help _ \- and he felt guilty for what he told Tommy H and Carol. Sure, they were assholes, and sure, someone had to tell them but- they where still his friends, and he couldn’t help the guilt.

His next strong emotion was one he didn’t expect. He wanted to do something good - _ maybe apologizing will stop the guilt that was eating him away what was he thinking insulting the guy’s missing brother-  _ and to maybe feel like a decent person but from the moment Nancy opened the door, he knew all was going to go wrong. 

That said, he didn’t expect his next emotion to be the feeling of being  _ completely fucking terrified.  _

Steve could honestly say he was proud of himself. He was pretty sure none of his friends would actually go back to that  _ fuckedupfuckedupfuckedup _ situation and fight for the life of their -girlfriend? ex?- and some random dude who just beat his face purple.  And he didn’t just fight. He fought and he  _ won _ . Steve wasn’t even  _ good _ at fighting! He had Tommy H for a reason. Yet, against all odds -and with a little help of a  _ bear trap of all things  _ and some fire- he had actually won a fight against a  _ faceless murderous monster _ and goddamn it if he wasn’t allowed to be a little proud. 

After the excitement and adrenaline died down, however, he was exhausted. He ended up joining Nancy and Jonathan to a hospital of all places -apparently, little Will wasn’t so dead after all- and after catching some Zs, ditching some sleeping parents to get a rundown of the situation, trying to wrap his head around not only another dimension but also little girls with powers, and a long drive back, Steve was finally home and he wanted one thing.

Stephen Christopher Harrington wanted to sleep. 

So when Princess -the little pomeranian his mamma thought she could handle- started doing that  _ annoying _ bark she always did when someone was outside, Steve knew it wasn’t over. 

Of course, the fucking minute he had to sleep -although seeing how the images of the monster’s open mouth(?) kept flashing across his mind he wasn’t sure how much sleep he would actually be getting- something had to happen. So he went down, expecting maybe the chief or his girlfriend -if they even were together anymore- to where Princess was barking only to end up at his backyard next to his pool and  _ oh look there’s some police tape left _ staring at nothing. 

It was only after standing there a few minutes, trying to figure out what Princess was barking at when he noticed her. A tiny, scared, trembling little girl with no hair on her head and an apprehensive expression on her head, flinching slightly at every bark Princess made.

And honestly, even though Steve was  _ tired _ and he wanted  _ sleep _ , even if he didn’t know exactly who this little girl was -and he  _ knew _ who she was unless the bald head at 11 was a new trend he didn’t know about- he would’ve still done as he did. Sigh and invite her inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a bunch of ideas for a Steve takes care of El AU so if anyone's interested feel free to tell me.
> 
> If I actually choose to continue this it'll probably get less drabbly too lol.
> 
> (Also I'm spicy-cannoli on Tumblr feel free to DM me if you're bored or wanna talk about ST or Harringrove)


End file.
